Getting Her Back
by User 627
Summary: For a genius, Naoki Irie hasn't quite learned how to think before he speaks. Driving Kotoko away with cruel words, he tries to convince himself that Kotoko is not capable of loving anyone else and things would eventually go back to normal. But his increasing time without her has made him rather paranoid and desperate. And she's going back to him, whether she likes it or not.
1. Chapter 1

Kotoko Irie checked her phone again.

 _You have 27 missed calls..._

She huffed in dejection. Clearing the history, she received another notification.

 _You have 53 unread messages..._

She cleared the notification again, not even bothering to read one of the messages. She already knew who it was from. She gets these sorts of notifications every day so she knew who it was from. Well technically, the messages weren't just from one person.

"You okay there, Kotoko?"

"Yeah," Kotoko turned to her friend, Keita. "...just super."

Truth be told, Kotoko felt a little bit bashful. After the events of last week, she had agreed to Keita's offer to stay in his apartment. Here she was, a married woman, and yet she was staying with a man she was not wed to. Of course, they're not anything more than friends. But still, she couldn't help but worry at what others may think of her. Despite her many faults, Kotoko Irie was _not_ an adulterous woman.

"You sure? You seem to have been dozing out all day since this morning." Keita remarked, taking a seat next to her. "You sure you don't want to go back to the university tomorrow? Everyone in class has been worrying about you."

"Heh, I guess I've been causing a lot of drama lately. Sorry..." Kotoko's eyes were downcast unto the table in melancholy.

"Geez, idiot, what are you apologizing for?" Keita scratched the back of his head. In his mind, Kotoko's reactions weren't completely unjustified. Naoki had not so much as paid her any attention to the point that he was just downright ignoring her for the past few weeks. As to why, well, who knows? He couldn't understand as to why her husband could be such a jerk. Sure, he's been calling in to apologize lately, but what the hell was that all about? Did they have a fight or something? Or was Naoki just that apathetic towards her? Did he even call to apologize at all, or did he just call to further mock her?

But man, did he want to give him a piece of his mind. If only Kotoko had not begged for him to leave the shmuck alone.

Why did she ever marry such a man was beyond him.

"Are you gonna cry again?"

Kotoko shook her head.

"No." She said depressingly. "I'm pretty sure I'm all dried up now."

She sighed.

"No more tears left in these eyes."

Keita really felt sorry for her. He really did. It didn't take a detective to see that she was still hurting deep down inside. And for the most part, he really could not see what Kotoko would see in a man like Naoki. Sure, he was a genius, good looking, and rich, but the man was so damn uncaring for her. It was obvious. He couldn't help but think that she somehow deserved a little of this for being blind.

"Look, I'll go make some dinner for the both of us." He said, standing up and tapping her shoulder to comfort her. "If you ever want to talk to someone, I'm here."

Kotoko smiled, feeling grateful.

"Thank you, Keita. I appreciate it."

"Heh, don't mention it." Keita responded coolly.

* * *

"Dear Lord, please don't let anything happen to poor Kotoko!" Noriko Irie screamed into the heavens with her knees on the ground.

"Mother, don't you think you're making too much of a big deal about this?"

"Shut it, Yuuki." Noriko hissed deadlier than a snake. "This is all Big Brother's fault. You are going to fix this, _aren't you_?" She glared at her eldest son, who was sitting stoically on the couch.

"Hn."

"Don't you 'hn' me, young man!" Noriko stood up and placed her hands on her hips bending forward in Naoki's direction. "Now what are you going to do to get her back, huh?!"

"I'll get her back." Naoki said, staring at the blank television screen. "Don't worry about it."

"What do you mean 'don't worry'?!" Noriko yelled, surprised at her son's apathy. "We're all panicking over here at where she might be, and you don't even give a damn about your own wife?! She could be kidnapped for God's sake."

Just as Noriko was about to continue her rant, Naoki stood up and started walking out of the room.

"I know where she is."

"What?!" Noriko shouted, surprised. "Where?!"

"She's with Kamogari." He stopped walking. "She's been with him all this time."

"Kamogari?! That friend Kotoko brought? She's with him?"

Naoki remained silent.

"How long have you known this?"

"Since she left."

Silence reigned in the room for a few seconds before Noriko shouted.

"You mean you knew you're wife was with another man this whole time, and you didn't do anything, you stupid brat?!"

Naoki didn't answer and continued walking upstairs to his room.

"Young man, get back down here! Do you really want to lose her that badly?!"

* * *

Slamming the door to his room shut, Naoki Irie slumped down against it. Sitting down on the floor with his back against the door, he could still hear his mother shouting all the way from downstairs in what he assumed to be a heavy argument with his father, who was probably trying to calm her down.

His mother didn't know anything. Could she really think of him as so apathetic that he doesn't even give a damn that his wife if with another man? Contrary to what people thought, he was very conscious at what Kotoko might be doing right now at Kamogari's. Could they have fallen in love? Were they whispering sweet nothings into each other's ears as they cuddled? Has Kotoko forgotten about him already?

Naoki chuckled grimly.

 _No. That's not possible._ He thought, leaning the back of his head on the wooden door. _That idiot, she could never love anyone but me. I just know it._

He sighed as he stared into the ceiling.

 _...but what if I'm wrong?_

The thought made a surge of fear run through his body. He knew that Kotoko would always be in love with him, but deep down inside, he knew there was always the possibility that the idiot would fall for someone else. And it scared him. It scared him _a lot_. The possibility of having life without Kotoko gave him a fear of loneliness and isolation.

"No, no, that's not possible." He murmured to himself, clutching his forehead. "She's incapable of loving anybody else but me."

Suddenly an image of Kotoko and Keita naked on the bed and cuddling flashed through his mind for a millisecond. It was only a brief image, but every detail was enough to be memorized by him.

 _ **SLAM!**_

Before he could stop himself, anger had made him slam his fist into the wooden drawer left of him. The impact of the force making a loud noise throughout the room.

"You love me don't you, Kotoko?" He said to the empty bedroom. "You wouldn't fall for anyone else, would you?"

Although Naoki Irie hid it well, he was going crazy each passing second without her. The past week made him realize how much empty his life was without Kotoko and how much he wanted to beat the living crap out of Kamogari. Unfortunately, he had not been able to find the latter no matter how much he searched in the university. Plus, he knew that harming the guy would only make his wife angry at him so violence obviously wasn't an option.

He still wanted to make him pay though. Somehow.

Standing up, Naoki walked to their bed and picked up the pillow Kotoko laid her head on. He smiled at it before hugging it into his chest firmly, inhaling her scent just like he does every night for the past week without her before he sleeps.

Naoki was at his breaking point.

He needed his wife...now.

And he would be getting her back, even if he had to drag her here all the way.

"Kotoko, I know you love me. You can't love anyone but me."

* * *

"Huh? A divorce?"

"Haven't you ever thought about it, Kotoko? I mean, I'm not pushing you but if you really want my advice I'd at least consider it."

"I don't know, Keita. I've been fighting for his affections for so long, and to just throw them away like that?"

"So you're saying that he loves you? Are you sure about that?"

"..."

"Ah, Kotoko, look...I'm not saying to rush it and demand a separation. I'm just giving you some advice to take it slow and ask yourself what it is that you really want."

"I want him to notice me."

"And how long have you been fighting for him to notice you."

"Since freshman year...in high school."

"And have you gotten even a tiny hint of his attention?"

"He's shown me some. But he's usually cold to me by default. He's really a master of mixed messaging."

"Wow."

"..."

"..."

"Do you really think I should divorce him, Keita?"

"Just try to talk it out with him. I don't wanna ruin your relationship or anything, but you two really need to clear out this relationship. Find out what you really are to him."

"And what happens after?"

"Up to you..."

"..."

"Still, if you can repair the relationship, all the better. I just think that you deserve better than to be treated like a stranger by your own husband."

"...you know something, Keita? You're right."

"And – wait, I'm right? Yeah, I guess I am. Wait, right about what?"

"About finding out what I really am to him."

"And then?"

"Try to find out what our relationship really is."

"You might have a hard time answering this, but what if you don't like his answer?"

"I...I guess I'll end it there and then."

Keita sighed.

"I got a bad feeling about this."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Warning: Very yandere-ish Naoki Irie in this chapter, including sexual implications. If that's not your thing, you might want to duck this story out...**

* * *

 _"You never know when a genius might turn into a monster."_

* * *

"You know, if you need more time..."

"No. I can do this."

"He'll be there, you know?"

"...I know."

Taking a deep breath, Kotoko took her fist step outside Keita's apartment. The warm rays of the sun and fresh air felt strangely nostalgic. It made her realize that she had not so much as gone out of Keita's place. To think that she may have been troubling him all this time.

How embarrassing.

"Well, are we gonna get going or what?" Keita snapped her out of her thoughts. "We'll be late if we just stand here all day."

"Of course, of course..." Kotoko rubbed the back of her head, chuckling in embarrassment.

"Geez, I thought you went into a standstill, staring into space like that." Keita shook his head as he made his way down the stairs of his apartment complex.

Kotoko took a quick moment to steel herself before following Keita.

She could not even imagine how people would react to her reappearance. Irie Kotoko, the girl who was the source of drama and gossip around campus, takes a return after a week's long hiatus.

It was time to face the music.

It was time to face _him_.

* * *

The moment Kotoko was looking at the front gates of Tonan University, her entire body froze and her feet would not move no matter how weird she knew she looked standing still at the university's entrance. Not that people could think her weirder. Kotoko Irie was a source of constant entertainment for the entire student body. Even if she had not stood still gawking at the college gate like a deer caught in headlights, people would still be staring at her in wonder.

It was a good thing she was late.

Nobody was around the campus grounds outside at this time of the day as classes were already going on.

"You see, I told you we'd be late." Complained Keita as he grabbed Kotoko's wrist and started to drag her inside forcefully.

"Wait, I'm not ready yet!" Kotoko planted her feet on the ground and pulled her body going against Keita's force. All-in-all, she just looked like a child being dragged by a parent to see the dentist. "I'm not ready! Please, I'm not ready yet!"

"You're acting like a damned kid, Kotoko!" Keita yelled through gritted teeth. "How much time do you need?! I've literally had to drag you all this way! Do I need to remind you of the _friendly_ detour we had to the police station?!"

Keita was angry, and Kotoko knew that. She could not blame him. He had every right to be. She had been taking stops breathing heavily, clutching her chest tightly saying 'I'm not ready yet' over and over again. Her spirit already broken before she made it across the street of Keita's apartment and it took Keita _literally_ dragging her from Point A to Point B for her to get anywhere.

Unfortunately for poor, poor Keita, a police officer just happened to be around the area to misunderstand his noble intentions to make sure Kotoko got good education, and mistook him for someone with more malicious intentions.

And that's why it was almost lunchtime and they had taken an embarrassing amount of time in the police station, of which Keita's clean record was nearly sullied and said nursing student was almost thrown in jail.

"Okay, okay, I'm going, I'm going – just please let go of me!"

"You're going to run away again!"

"No, I won't! I promise! Just let go of me!"

"I can't be sure of that! We already went this far!"

"Keita, please..." Kotoko gave him the puppy dog eyes.

Keita scoffed for a moment and gave her a glare before letting his grip of her wrist release slowly.

"Let's go, idiot." He motioned for her to follow.

With his back turned, Kotoko briefly considered going back on her word and high tailing it. She ultimately relented as even she knew she had caused more than enough trouble for the guy.

So she followed him. Her heartbeat going faster as she went further into the school entrance not knowing what's to come for today.

* * *

"-okay class, it's almost lunch. Take note to study page forty-eight because we're going to have a test next meeting. I expect all to get good grades."

Door slides open.

"Okay, you can go now-"

The teacher pauses when he notices the two figures at the door. His face filled with shock at the sight of the female entering his classroom.

"Kamogari...and Irie!" He exclaimed surprise, his students eyeing their two classmates, mostly on Kotoko, as they made their way in like hawks to a prey. "You're...very late."

Although his words were directed at the both of them (and also an understatement), most of the teacher's attention was obviously at Kotoko's. He was gawking at her as if had seen a dead person miraculously come back to life.

"Sorry I'm late, teach." Keita was the first among them to speak, attracting his attention. "I had to make sure your favorite student didn't get into an accident on the way here. You had to imaging how hard that was."

The teacher nodded in response wide-eyed before turning back to Kotoko, whose eyes were locked onto the ground in shame not wanting to face the embarrassment.

"And what about you, Mrs. Irie? How are you since...last week?" He asked slowly, curious about the situation.

Kotoko bit her own lip and her body was noticeably shaking. So her teacher knew. They must have all known by know. No surprise there. Everyone's heard about the lunchroom incident. Heck, he was probably there when it happened. Nothing Kotoko Irie does goes unnoticed by the mass medium.

"I'm...fine..." She croaked in response.

"You," The teacher swallowed, obviously being careful with dealing with his student. "...don't look too well."

"I'm...fine..." Kotoko repeats, more like an automatic response than cognitive.

The teacher nodded, blinking his eyes while still in wonder. He could understand the message. The way Kotoko avoided eye contact with him and hiding behind Keita like a child was enough to spell out that she didn't want to be bothered right now.

So, instead, he simply clears his throat and gives them a consolation smile.

"Well, I am glad that you two are here. We were actually just on the subject of bandaging – pages thirty-five to fifty-one. If you could study that for my class, then you'd have no problem catching up for the whole week Mrs. Irie."

Kotoko flinched not-so-subtly at hearing the "Missus" part. She knew she might seem overreacting but she did not like being reminded that she was married now.

"Of course, it is lunch break," the teacher looked at his watch then turns to the class. "...time for you people to leave this classroom. Make sure to arrange the chairs, don't forget your possessions, _and_ please try not to bombard Irie, Kotoko with your insensitive questions!"

Kotoko allowed herself to smile a little. At least the teacher went out his way to make sure she did not feel intruded.

At least her teacher did...

Her classmates, however, made no point to hide their curiosity.

" _So, it seems Missus Irie has finally gotten the guts to come back..."_

" _Yeah, I mean did you see what happened at lunch last week? I was there, and let me tell you that her husband is a Grade A dick."_

" _How did someone as plain as her manage to get the Naoki Irie as a husband anyway?"_

" _I know, it's almost like she's from some shojo manga, ain't it?"_

" _I'm more surprised that she got married at such a young age..."_

" _Naoki, Irie is pretty cold. He's still hot though."_

" _Amen to that."_

Kotoko sighed dejectedly. At least they weren't asking questions about her married life. But looking at her while talking to each other without even bothering to hide it did pretty much the same effect.

A few minutes after walking alone in the hallways (Keita had stayed behind to talk to the teacher about a report that might coming in from the police station later this afternoon), Kotoko felt someone wrap their arm around her neck and pulled her towards the side right behind a corner of a vending machine.

"Aak!"

"Pst, Kotoko-chan," she immediately recognized the flamboyant voice. "...how's it going?"

"Eh, Motto-chan," Kotoko swallowed her spit before slowly making eye contact with a Motoki Kikyou, who was smiling welcomingly but coyly at her. "...I'm just f-fine."

Okay, she was lying. She was very far from fine.

"How about you?"

"Oh, we've been so worried about you~!" Motoki's smiled widened. "Ever since that little drama last week, Marina and Tomoko have been a little lonely. The rest of the campus has been, in fact."

Kotoko didn't like that smile.

"...especially Naoki-darling; they say he's been in a _bad_ mood lately. He's been in a very bad mood."

Kotoko gulped. She knew Motoki was trying to get a reaction from her. Her friends were the type to always be hungry for some gossip. And to them, it was like Kotoko's love life was like some love-drama series on TV that they were watching – hungry for the next episode.

"Well, thank you for worrying about me." Kotoko said sheepishly, avoiding eye contact. "Where are Marina and Tomoko by the way?"

"Oh, don't worry about them." Motoki waved off his hand dismissively. "They're at the food court reserving us a spot. Knowing you, you were probably going to skip lunch, weren't you?"

Kotoko gulped again.

"...weren't you?" Motoki repeated his smile as wide as it could be.

By this point, it was noticeable that Kotoko was sweating and that she was breathing heavily. One might actually mistake her for going into hyperventilation. Which, in fact, she might actually be.

"You know, your husband is going to be there, don't you?"

"Motoki, please..."

"Please, what, Kotoko? What's the matter?"

"Stop." Kotoko said more harshly and louder than expected. "Stop it. I don't want to hear anything about him!"

A noticeable moment of silence passed before she heard Motoki sigh.

"At this rate, I think it might be better if you drop out of Tonan University entirely." He said, withdrawing his arm from Kotoko's neck allowing her some breathing room. "I mean just look at you, you look like you're going to have a heart attack just by hearing _his_ name."

Kotoko clutched her chest.

' _Inhale and exhale, girl. Inhale and exhale.'_ She repeated the mantra in her head.

"Seriously, you could've at least contacted us while you were away, you know? We've been so worried about you. You just disappeared. Keita wouldn't say anything and your folks certainly didn't know where you were."

Kotoko straightened herself up and was breathing normally now, though her eyes were downcast and lonely.

"I'm sorry, Motto. I just needed some time by myself. That's all."

"Man, oh man, I knew Dear Naoki was cold. But I never expected him to be _that_ cold."

"I really don't want to talk about this, Motto." Kotoko responded softly.

"Oh, but you're here, aren't you?" Motoki's eyes blinked in confusion. "I thought you'd be prepared to face him now."

"I-I don't know, Motto. I thought I was, but then..." Kotoko but her lip and trembled, not saying any more.

Motoki nodded understandably.

"I see..."

"To be honest, I probably wouldn't be here if Keita hadn't dragged me along." Kotoko admitted. "Now I'm really having second thoughts about being here."

"Well, what's your plan?"

"Me and Keita talked about it, actually. He told me to find out what my relationship with Irie-kun really is, and it sounded like a good plan."

"Oh, and what if you don't like Naoki-dear's answer?"

Kotoko looked at her with uncertain eyes.

"I'm going to end it right there and then."

Kotoko didn't know why, but she suddenly felt a cold chill run past these hallways.

" _ **You're going to end what, Ko-to-ko?"**_

That voice!

That voice that sent shivers down her spine and caused her to leap right into Motoki's chest clutching his cloth and refusing to look at the source.

"So, you've finally decided to come to campus."

That cold and commanding voice. The voice that belonged to her husband.

"Ir...I...Irie-kun..."

Kotoko slowly turned around from Motoki's chest without letting go of him to face none other than the person she'd been trying to avoid for a week, Naoki Irie, her husband who had his arms crossed and looking at her ever so stoically with his handsome face. It didn't help that he was a head taller than her making him more intimidating to stare at.

Naoki did not speak, but only continued to stare at her with his cold, blue eyes.

' _Scary...so scary...'_ Kotoko thought shivering before going back to bury her face underneath Motoki's shirt hoping that she would somehow get absorbed in it and disappear.

"Hey, Kotoko, this isn't going to help, you know?" Motoki hissed. Kotoko ignored him.

"I...Irie-kun," Kotoko gulped, still not facing him. "...how have you been?"

Although Kotoko could not see it, she definitely felt Naoki glare at her frame.

"How long are you going to hide under Kikyou's shirt?" He asked coldly, ignoring her question. "I can still see you no matter how hard you try to hide under there."

Kotoko gulped before slowly letting go of Motoki's shirt finger by finger. She then took a moment to slowly turn around.

"Well, ah, that's my cue to leave the two of you alone..." With that, Motoki Kikyou left the scene. Not that it mattered much since a whole crowd of spectators filled the hallways to watch the two married couple like they were watching TV.

"Wait, Motoki, come back!" Kotoko cried out, but unfortunately for her, he disappeared into the crowd before she could grab him.

Realizing that she was going to be alone with Naoki, Kotoko's brain immediately dialed her feet to move into the crowd after her recently departed friend in hopes that she might lose Naoki.

Unfortunately, she felt a strong grip on her wrist and felt herself forcefully slammed unto the cold metal of the vending machine.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Irie-kun, s-stop it," Kotoko pleaded, wiggling herself to escape Naoki's capture. She was blushing now as Naoki's hot breath touched her cheek. "...let me go."

"So, Kamogari's, huh?" Naoki spat with disgust. Almost literally. "How was his bed?"

"What are you-"

"Did you enjoy it?" Naoki's voice was dripping with deadly venom as he tightens his grip making Kotoko wince. "Was he any good?"

"I don't understand what you're trying to say."

By this point, the both of them could here murmurs coming from the crowd that gather around them. Kotoko wondered why none of them was stopping the scene. Some even had their phones whipped out and cameras recording.

"Ko-to-ko," Naoki pronounced every syllable slowly, dangerously filled with venom. His grip on her felt like it was trying to crush her bones. "...look at me when I'm talking to you."

Kotoko slowly turned to him like a scared child facing an angry parent.

"Why are you acting like this?" She asked him softly.

Naoki's eyes widened for a time before turning into a harsh glare.

"Why? _**Why?!**_ You slept with another man, and you ask me why I'm acting like this?!"

"Irie-kun!" Kotoko shouted with desperation when she realized what Naoki was getting at. "I never slept with Keit-"

"Shut up! Shut up!" Naoki slammed her even further against the vending machine. His face full of unmeasured fury that Kotoko had no intention of crossing. "That name again. I don't wanna hear that fucking name!"

Kotoko couldn't find the right words to say. She was as scared as a rabbit trapped by a wolf. She had never seen Naoki act like this. It didn't even seem like he was listening to everything she was saying. It didn't even look like he wanted her to talk. If only Keita were here, he could – no scratch that, his presence would only make things worse.

"You are coming with me." He suddenly pulled on her wrist and began to lead her away from the crowd.

"Ow, Irie-kun, stop it. It hurts!"

* * *

 _Earlier that day, Irie residence..._

Naoki had woken up to the familiar scent of lilacs.

As smart as Naoki is, the early morning deprives him of his function to think at a hundred percent. He momentarily forgets that his wife is no longer sleeping with him as he caresses the pillow before being reminded that he was alone in the bed.

This happened every day before he gets up proper.

Groaning, once he finally realizes it, he buried his face under the pillow again. The scent was subtle and was beginning to fade after a week without use, but he could still smell her scent slightly. He could not sleep without its fragrance.

Still, the scent was going to disappear and when that happens, Naoki would no longer be able to sleep.

Without realizing it, he grips the cotton exterior in rage and desperation.

That fool, Kotoko. That fool of a wife of his. She was the only person to ever make him forget. He almost laughs at the fact that he kept forgetting he was alone for the past week without her. Almost. That alone was enough to alarm him because Naoki Irie never forgot anything. Once it happens, it stays in his head. No exceptions.

Yet, he keeps on forgetting his wife was with another man.

He spends the entire morning contemplating on how to get away with murder. He would not go through with it, of course. But he toyed with the thought. He felt scared of himself when he realizes there are plenty of ways to be discreet about homicide.

* * *

"Oni-chan, you know that Mom's hasn't gotten any sleep last night?" His little brother would tell him while munching on breakfast.

Naoki took a sip of juice, starting to piece why his mother was absent from the table. His father also wasn't there, though. There must have been a reason for that.

"She's been busy calling in a few favors from family associates to keep a look out for Kotoko's secret affair man. That's probably why she can't join us for breakfast."

Naoki almost dropped the glass when he heard Yuuki mention Kotoko's affair.

"I see..." He stood up from the table and made his way out of the dining room.

Suddenly, he didn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Oi, aren't you gonna finish?"

"I'm not hungry today. Do me a favour and leave the dishes by the sink. I'll clean them up later." Naoki said. "Where's Father anyway? I haven't seen him with us."

"He's busy trying to keep her from going all out." Yuuki snorted, without his parents at the table to supervise, his manners seemed to vanish. "Seriously, she went ahead an almost filled a five million yen reward for airhead's safe return when Pa stopped her."

He huffed and crossed his arms.

"I swear, that girl's more trouble than she's worth."

Naoki just stared at his little brother quietly for a moment before heading back upstairs.

* * *

There was still plenty of time before school.

Naoki made doubly sure to lock the door and took extra precautions to shield the windows.

With a depressed sigh, he sank down the bed. Although he was far from sleepy, he badly felt the need to lie down his head to ponder. Rarely did a young man like Naoki ever needed to think as the answers came to him without even trying. It was completely unheard of for him to not know the answer to something after a week.

Bah, that airhead Kotoko! What was so special about her anyways? Why can't he stop thinking about her for a second? This feeling inside him...it hurts. It hurt him when he thinks that Kotoko might be doing something behind his back with that Kamogari guy.

' _Kamogari...'_

Naoki clenches his fist on the bed sheet. A pang of fury ran through his veins. He grits his teeth in rage.

What was this feeling? He knew what it felt like to be angry, but this was different. He never had any form of impulse to kill before. He was acting irrationally and he knew it.

"Am I going insane?" Naoki muttered under his breath. He heard of insanity being some form of symptom for genius. But so far in his life, he had been fairly normal. Okay, so maybe he needed a second opinion on what 'normal' really is. He wasn't exactly average, but he wasn't insane either.

Naoki chuckled in a cute manner for anyone who might have witnessed it.

"I guess this is what it must be like to be in love, huh?" He said through a smile.

Immediately the sound of a clock colliding with a wall on a speed comparable to that of a freight train drowned the room he dwelled in.

Naoki threw the alarm clock at the wall in rage.

"Why him?! Why _him_ of all people, you bitch! I chose you...and you go to him?!"

He was breathing heavily with rage now. He also knew he was being unfair, but at the moment did not care much. All his head clouded in emotion could think about was how many women; all more exotic, beautiful and with striking personalities and high status coming from wealthy families offered themselves to him and he chose Kotoko – of all people, he chose her! A middle class girl from a family that owned a modest restaurant had somehow managed to catch his interest.

What was this, a shojo manga?

Naoki forced himself to calm down. A light headache struck his head as he sat down on the bed again, sweating.

There was something _very_ wrong with him, he knew.

There was this ugly feeling of possessiveness that lied beneath the layers of his emotion. It had started off as fairly controllable enough, but as time progressed, it had grown without his notice.

He was no longer thinking of Kotoko as a fellow human being.

Naoki thought of her as a possession he didn't want to lose. He was well aware of how sick it was. Yet, he could not do anything to stop himself from thinking of her as such. She was probably the only girl he ever took any real interest in.

Although, he loved her, it was quickly turning into a possessive disorder at the fear of losing her. He knew it was sick, but he could not stop obsessing over it.

Maybe Yuuki was right? Kotoko was trouble ever since she came into this household.

Without any hesitation, he stood up and opened the drawer near the bed. He pulled out something white and made out of cotton.

Kotoko's panties.

Naoki's hand shook as he held the soft fabric in his hand. A surge of desire ran through his veins he was not able to control.

"Damn you, Kotoko."

He had to get his release.

* * *

 _Present time..._

"Ah, Irie-kun, stop!"

Being thrown right unto the bed in the nurse's office took some breath away from Kotoko. As she tried to slip out of the bed, she felt Naoki grab her hands and pinned her down just right below him. The position she had under him felt vulnerable and scandalous.

Her honey colored eyes came in face to face with Naoki's cold grey ones.

Kotoko felt something out of her husband she had never felt before. A side of Naoki she had never seen.

"Irie-kun...you're scaring me."

"Shut up."

His mouth crashing with hers did the trick. Just as much as it surprised Kotoko, who tried to lightly push him away. As much as shocked she is, she could not deny she enjoyed it. The softness of his lips that were hard pressed on hers sent her to heaven. She almost gave in when she remembered his cruel words.

" _A stupid useless wife like you I married out of charity."_

Kotoko's body trembled as she felt a mixture of emotions hit her deep down inside. She remembered his words. He had said more than that. She didn't want to remember. But no matter how she tried, she could not forget the humiliation she felt last week in the cafeteria.

Nobody laughed. In fact, the entire cafeteria was trapped in silence.

She remembered running out, crying. She remembered hearing murmurs and vaguely recalled someone calling out her name.

She remembered his face.

Naoki's cruel, uncaring smile held no traces of guilt or insincerity.

She was informed later that he did not even bother going after her. He only went back to his seat and continued his lunch. So what was this then? Some sort of display to win her back again?

Kotoko was confused.

The cruel, insensitive Naoki from last week and there's this Naoki, who she felt afraid of...which one was the real Naoki?

Instinctively, she found herself breaking the kiss and pushing him away.

"Naoki...stop..."

This somewhat made Naoki snap, as he grabbed her hair forcefully and grabbed both her hands with his other one to swoop in and capture her in a kiss again. When she tried to move her head sideways, he forcefully pulled her to the point that it was painful. The grip he had on her wrists even with just one of his hands was too strong for her to break.

The kiss reeked of desperation and hunger as Kotoko felt her head sinking under the pillow as deep as it could and Naoki's face coming closer. Her cheeks hinted red as she felt his hot breath through his nostrils.

All in all, Kotoko was completely vulnerable.

She thanked her lucky stars that the clinic was conveniently empty. Speaking of which, where in the world where the medical staff? Someone could get seriously hurt and nobody would be here to attend to them.

She would've shaken her head if she could've moved it to take her back to the matter at hand.

Naoki was kissing her forcefully.

Kotoko could feel her body heating up as most his weight was pressing down on her. Naoki seemed to be asking, or demanding, for entrance when he was licking her lips. She had no intention of giving it to him.

The man kissing her was not her husband. He felt like some greedy monster wanting to take her for all she's worth.

In all honesty, Kotoko didn't really think it was a bad idea to give herself to him.

It felt...thrilling.

But she remembered Keita's words.

" _...you two really need to clear out this relationship. Find out what you really are to him."_

...a toy.

That's what she felt like. She was simply an object for Naoki to use and abuse whenever he felt like it. He would give her the cold shoulder and then show her some affection in the next. He was truly a master of mixed messaging. With his cold attitude, even towards her, Kotoko began to wonder what she had really seen in him to chase him this long.

This was what she wanted, wasn't it? For Naoki to shower her with such attention...

She honestly felt desired. But she knew it would not last forever. Naoki would eventually revert back to his cold usual self. And she would go back to being to poor and ignored wife.

She had to stop this. That aside, she also needed some breathing space.

"Mmmpphh!"

Kotoko did all she could to resist, pulling her head away from him using all her strength. It didn't do much, unfortunately. Naoki merely grabbed her chin and took opportunity at her screaming and gasping for air to invade her mouth with his tongue.

Kotoko gasped as she felt his tongue clashing with hers. Naoki had forced his way into her in a manner that could be considered sexual harassment. She hated this, and she hated herself more for enjoying it.

She couldn't do anything but let him do whatever he wanted with her.

After a few minutes, Naoki pulled away leaving a string of saliva connecting their tongues and a blushing and breathing heavily Kotoko below him.

He smirked.

He had caught her. She had no escape, he knew it.

"Ko-to-ko~" Naoki chuckled, smiling smugly. "You enjoyed that, didn't you?"

Kotoko shook her head weakly, eyelids half closed in ecstasy.

"Don't lie to me." Naoki said sharply, suddenly grabbing her cheeks with his right hand and squeezing. Kotoko's mouth opened because of the force leaving her violated mouth exposed. But she didn't respond.

Naoki felt a surge of triumph and arousal at the sight of her.

He wanted to do more, but not here. Not where he runs the risk of getting caught. He had locked the door when they entered to make sure no one would walk in on them. Inconsiderate to the people who might really need the clinic's attention, he knew. But he couldn't care.

Settling this matter with his troublesome wife was more important.

He had to make sure that Kotoko wouldn't disappear on him again. He knew that if he let her go now, she might run off back to Kamogari's where she had safer grounds. So his mind formulated a plot to keep her to himself.

Looks like his perfect attendance record had to take a hit.

' _Necessary sacrifice...'_ He thought.

He picked up Kotoko bridal style and began to make his way out of the campus. He would take her home where his mother would watch over her and make sure she would not leave.

He could win her back. He had to win her back.

No matter what he had to lose.

* * *

 **A/N: I feel...kind of dirty. Sorry about this chapter. It feels rather rushed for me as I felt as though I have kept you waiting too long while I sit around wondering if my grammar and execution was perfect. In the end, I decided to just go with the flow and write what I felt went with the story I enjoyed.**

 **Part of which why it took so long was on how sexually suggestive this chapter was. Felt it was too much on my part. Remember when Naoki picked up Kotoko's underwear? Shouldn't take a genius to figure out what he did with it.**

 **If it was too dark and out of character, this is a different take on Itazura na Kiss. I often heard that insanity is a side effect of genius and wonder if Naoki Irie is subjected under the same rule. This story is meant to be dark, contrasting the light-hearted nature of the show.**

 **I've always wanted to see Naoki go crazy. Too bad he doesn't go this far in the actual show. Then again, it really wouldn't be made into a live adaption if he turned yandere, would it?**

 **I'd appreciate some thoughts and opinions on this chapter or just drop by if you enjoyed it. If you want me to tone it down, then please say so. I'm not really familiar with the Itazura Na Kiss fandom, but I hope you guys are friendly and are open minded. If you've noticed, this is a different take than the others.**

 **Just to note, this follows the anime, not the live adaptions.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning: Some adult material ahead. Not for younger audiences.**

 **Sorry for the long update.**

* * *

 _Kotoko didn't know how long she was hidden; she didn't even know where she hid._

 _All she could remember was those painstaking words given to her courtesy of her husband. She remembered running out of the cafeteria, all eyes on her. She could remember murmurs. Most of all, she could remember his face._

 _That cruel, uncaring smile Naoki Irie held without remorse._

' _A stupid useless wife like you I married out of charity. Did you really consider yourself worthy of my attention? You're completely useless. Honestly, I can't even remember why I married you. Me, not remembering? That's a first.'_

" _You're completely useless..."_

 _Kotoko sniffed the tears out, tried to dry her face up on her sleeves. She had been crying like a child who had been lost in the mall – separated from her parents. God, she felt like such a crybaby._

" _Useless Kotoko..."_

" _Stupid Kotoko..."_

" _Airhead Kotoko..."_

" _That's what I am. That's all who I am..." And with that, the tears drop even harder. Kotoko hated this. She hated self pity, this little pity party she had set up for herself. It made her feel pathetic. She knew she was pathetic. She knew she was stupid. She knew she was useless. She knew she was an airhead._

 _Did everyone really have to mock her for it?! She knew, okay?! She knew she was stupid!_

 _Of all the people that had to mock her, it had to be her husband. The one whom she was supposed to expect love and adoration from? Come to think of it, when was the last time Naoki had ever paid her any compliment? She could remember him being more comfortable around other women—women so much better than she is and far out of her league._

 _Thinking back, she herself could not remember the reason why Naoki had chosen her._

" _Ko...toko?" A familiar voice had interrupted her thoughts, dragging her back to reality. Before she could turn to face the source, she felt two arms wrap around comfortably around her neck._

" _Keita..."_

000

Kotoko woke up to the smell of food.

Slowly opening her eyelids, she could see someone setting down a tray near where she was lying down. And it felt like she was lying down somewhere soft–a bed perhaps? Yes, she was definitely lying down on a bed.

Uh, why did her mouth feel so violated? Her tongue felt sticky and weird...and not with her own saliva. It felt foreign. Like a cream or yogurt dancing with her tongue.

...just what happened?

With her mind still groggy, it felt like she had been drinking all over last night and was having a hangover. Her head was throbbing. She couldn't think straight with this damn headache.

"Kotoko...it's time to eat..." A distant voice of the nearby person who set up the tray called out to her. She felt a warm hand caress her cheek. "Wake up..."

Just what happened? She remembered being at Keita apartment after something. Something big. She couldn't remember what though.

"...Keita?"

She felt the hand retreat slowly, depriving her of the warmth that it offered. Her vision slowly adjusted, it was then that she saw a very handsome face.

...A handsome face belonging to that of her husband's.

An uncomfortable wicked smile on his lips that she had never seen before somehow struck her with grief. It was all finally coming back to her, the cafeteria incident, Keita's apartment, Naoki kissing her forcefully...

Oh, God...

"Irie-kun..." Kotoko felt her heart beating faster like drums.

The smile on Naoki vanished only to be replaced with this usual unreadable bored expression.

"So...Kamogari, huh? You just can't forget about him. What does he have that I don't?" Although his voice was calm, Kotoko felt tension in his words. Something didn't feel right about this Naoki. It scared her.

Naoki clearly thought she was cheating. He was wrong.

"Irie-kun, it's not what you—"

Any words that were going to come out of her mouth were stopped short by the harsh glare that Naoki shot at her like a bullet. Those cold grey eyes pierced her own skin making her shiver. She instantly shot up, but then realized that she had been tied down to the bed by the wrists and by chains. Her attempted pull hurt her wrist.

Kotoko was at the complete mercy of Naoki.

"You think I want to hear about how great he was, Kotoko?"

The smile he held was...broken. It was the best word Kotoko could find to describe it. It was as if he had seen the end of the world and had gone insane. Or like that of a sadistic corporate boss that just revelled in tormenting his employees for the pure sake of it.

Scary...

 _So scary..._

"Irie, Keita and I, we never..." Kotoko words cut short when the smile on Naoki's face disappeared and was immediately replaced by a threatening scowl, his nonverbal expression just daring her to go ahead and mention _his_ name again. She remembered him saying how much he didn't want to hear Keita's _fucking_ name.

"Kotoko," oh how Naoki managed to say her name with affection instantly made her swoon. But misunderstanding was still in the air, so Kotoko could not let her guard down at the moment and act like a complete idiot fangirl. "...you need to eat."

Kotoko shook her head.

"I'm not hungry..."

"Don't _lie_ to me..." Naoki gritted his teeth and made his way from the chair over to the bed. "I know you haven't eaten anything since noon."

Kotoko wanted to retort, but didn't. She was a little hungry. But it was a minimal need in comparison to that of her current situation being tied up to bed. She didn't even notice how empty her belly was.

"Wait, since noon? What time is it? How long have I been out?"

Naoki didn't answer her. He looked over to the clock at the side of the bed. It was already 8:47 PM. Kotoko's eyes widened.

"You're very susceptible to sleeping pills, you know that?" Naoki's voice haunted her ears and made her shudder. He drugged her? No, Naoki wouldn't do something like that. Just who was this Naoki? That's not something a normal person would do. It struck her with fear as how he could admit that so casually. "Perhaps you should take some in the future to help you sleep more."

Naoki chuckled at her expression. He seemed to have found it amusing of sorts.

"Don't look at me like that. If you were conscious, you would've made a scene. I couldn't have that, could I?"

Kotoko couldn't find the words to respond. Terror struck her heart like a plague.

"You know, you're even more famous now than before? If that's even possible..."

Kotoko didn't know what Naoki was really talking about, but she did nothing but listen. She could do nothing _but_ listen. Naoki was unpredictable at the moment. He could lash out at her with any reaction.

This person did not sound like the Naoki she knew. This _wasn't_ the Naoki she knew.

"People had their phones whipped out and recording as I carried you out of the campus, sleeping like some damsel in distress that got rescued. 'He was like a prince' they said. I'd like to see Kamogari get one up on me there..."

This wasn't Naoki. This definitely wasn't Naoki.

The Naoki she knew never bragged or cared what people thought. He never gave them the time of day. He would especially not brag about the things he did with her.

"You need to eat. I know you're hungry. And don't you _dare_ lie to me, Kotoko..."

Kotoko nodded slowly. Naoki struck fear down her spine.

Moving her arms, the chains that were binding her wrists clanked. She tried to move her legs as well but those too were chained to the lower half of the bed. It was as if Naoki had no intention of letting her go or even giving her the slightest ounce of a chance of slipping away. Which is actually a pretty good move, Kotoko had to note, she would've ran away when he wasn't looking.

Probably jumping out the window at first chance.

Dumb and stupid, not to mention dangerous, but Kotoko couldn't care less. It's her modus operandi anyway. Her expertise.

Naoki took a spoonful of her dinner and held it just over her mouth.

Kotoko puffed her cheeks cutely.

"You're not going to feed me like a- _mmphh!_ "

She immediately had a spoonful of chicken and rice shoved into her mouth cutting her speech short. Kotoko was forced to swallow.

"Gack! Irie-kun, stop it! At least let me do it myself."

Naoki did not listen as he merely took another portion of her food and had a spoon hanging by her mouth.

"Are you even liste- _mmphhh_!"

Kotoko nearly choked on that one, forcing herself to swallow immediately before coughing off.

"Irie-kun, at least wait for me to- _mmpphhhh_ I"

000

"Dear God..."

Kotoko breathed heavily, trying to catch up on her breath.

Naoki simply had been too fast for her to properly chew her food, immediately putting in another before she could get a chance to even breathe.

It was times like these that Kotoko wondered if Naoki truly had any empathy, even for such a small thing.

It was just that, well, Kotoko was no people expert, and definitely not too good at reading social cues, but she could tell from Naoki's expression that he somewhat felt...lost? He seemed to be lost in his own world – looking lovestruck while staring at her face, feeding her. Was that the right way to describe it? Lovestruck...for her?

No, of course not! Naoki Irie? Head over heels for her? That'd be ridiculous! He said so himself.

" _A useless wife I married out of pity..."_

Those were his words. She remembered how he said he wished he chose otherwise. How much she annoyed him, he sneered.

Sure, Kotoko should've been used to Naoki's verbal abuse by now. He had done it in the past so many times before they were even wed. But to humiliate her publicly like that in front of such a crowd? Kotoko's ego was deeply crushed brutally by her own husband, to the point that she began to question her own worth as a woman.

"Do you need any seconds, Kotoko?" Naoki asked as if he was a loving spouse.

Kotoko shook her head, feeling quite full herself. Dread filled her stomach now, as she wondered what Naoki would do next. Before he could do what he wanted, she decided to take action first.

"Where are your parents?" She asked, hoping that maybe they could help her out of this mess.

"Downstairs." Naoki was seated next to her, his cold gray eyes never once leaving her person. Kotoko found it difficult to breathe under being examined by him. "Don't even think about calling for help, Ko-to-ko~"

Kotoko gulped. Naoki was always a mile ahead of her thinking. It didn't help that the way he pronounced her name just made her heart swoon with delight. If he said her name like that every time, she'd always want to obey. Argh, curse you, female hormones!

"Mother knows you're here. In fact, she's the one who suggested we keep you locked up until you've cleared your head. I can't believe I'm saying this; but I agree with her...for once."

"Liar! Your mother would never do something like that!" Kotoko hissed defiantly. Noriko Irie would never stoop so low, at least, she didn't believe her mother-in-law would.

Naoki merely raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" He asked as if challenging her. "She's the one who gave me those chains, Kotoko."

Kotoko puffed her cheeks. Okay, now there's no way that'd be true. And she may not be a lawyer, but she didn't exactly think what he was doing was legal, forcing drugs down her mouth, the chains, and all. She may have been his wife still, but that doesn't give him the right.

"Does my father know about this?"

"No, my mom decided that we shouldn't tell him you returned until you've calmed down from this childish tantrum of yours."

The response actually made Kotoko sigh in relief. She didn't want to her about her dear old dad betraying her as well. That being said, what did Naoki mean by "childish tantrum"?!

"This is a violation of my human rights!" Kotoko spat. However, it sounded more childish than assertive.

Naoki shook his head in mock disappointment before forming an amused smile.

"Even if I let you go, I know you're not going to call the police."

"And why not?!" Kotoko spat.

"Because you actually like the attention I'm giving you..." The haughty smirk on Naoki's face made Kotoko's face turn red.

"A-Am not!" She tried to deny it, but it was hard to be convincing when she was blushing like a school girl. Kotoko broke eye contact, ashamed of herself. "I really am going to call the cops!"

A shadow loomed over Kotoko's vision, obscuring the light from the ceiling. She also felt some weight with her on the bed.

Kotoko felt her chin roughly grabbed and yanked up face to face with cold gray eyes.

Naoki's face was so close. Too close.

She could feel his breath on hers. Despite hating the situation at hand, she couldn't help but find it exciting. Her body was betraying her thoughts. No one could really blame the girl. Naoki had a certain charm to him that made women melt into puddles.

A true winner of the genetic lottery.

"Even if you manage to call the cops somehow, they'll just bring you back to me."

Naoki kisses her cheek, making Kotoko jolt with electricity at the touch. His breath feels warm and enticing on her ear.

"Don't bother trying to escape. My family has contacts all over the city, don't you forget that."

No matter how hard she tried, Kotoko Irie could not muster up the willpower to turn away.

"What do you want from me?" She asked softly with an unsure and timid voice.

Naoki stared at her with such a piercing gaze.

"I want you back, idiot."

And then he kissed her.

000

"Keita, hold on!" Kikyou used all his might to hold back Keita from charging into the Irie household.

Of course, as strong and masculine as Keita was, it was doing little good.

The only reason he managed to keep him at bay was because Marina and Tomoko was holding him down as well. The moment the hot-blooded young man heard that Kotoko went with Naoki this afternoon, he almost immediately stormed out of the campus to go and get her. Fortunately, a few police officers looking for him arrived just before he could leave the gate.

It would've made for a funny story, really. If only Keita wasn't so close to being arrested.

"Get off me, you dimwits!" Keita grunted, trying to use his hands to push them off. Unfortunately for him, Marina held his right hand while Tomoko held his left. Kikyou was holding him down by the neck in a sleeper hold.

"Keita, stop it! You're really stubborn, you know that?!" Marina shouted.

"You really need to calm down, Keita-kun!" Tomoko begged.

If a bypasser just happens to see this embarrassing display alongside the road they were on, it would make for a very awkward situation. Probably with the police again or so.

"Listen to us, Keita-kun," Kikyou started, holding him even tighter. "...you've already been suspected of harassing Kotoko from earlier if our professor didn't clear it up. I don't think they'll let you off a second time!"

"I don't care!" Keita shouted. "Shut up! That bastard did something to her!"

Truthfully, Keita was fuming. He was usually a calm and collected person, even plenty helpful and polite. But there was something about Kotoko in danger that struck a chord in him. He hated to admit it, but he was hot-blooded. Although he doesn't get angry all that easily, when he does, he can't control himself. And right now, every instinct is telling him that Kotoko was in danger.

His brilliant plan was to break the front door open and demand her release.

It would've been executed flawlessly, had not these three idiots intervened.

000

Kotoko was in a state of pleasure and fear.

Part of her very much enjoys Naoki's lips, another part of her, feared the monster that wasn't at all afraid to use force for a motivation she had no knowledge of. She wanted answers, but her mind was too foggy in ecstasy at what Naoki was doing to her.

He was a really good kisser, you know?

Not that she has any experience with anyone else, but doubted anyone else could kiss as well as Naoki could. The man was, as hard it was to believe, talented at every aspect in life. It literally felt like the whole world was at the palm of his hand.

And her? She was that one girl who failed at everything in life. Kotoko was talentless, but she made up for it with effort. She and her husband couldn't be any more different. While Naoki was calculating when it came to solving problems; Kotoko tackled them head on with brute force.

While it didn't work most of the time, Kotoko would never the less keep tackling them over and over again in hopes of getting it right. As to why she did it, she did it all for Naoki.

All for love.

But what Naoki was doing to her right now made her heart flutter and butterflies fly around in her stomach. But this isn't really love, is it? This felt more like being taken by a beast whose instincts had overtaken him.

The experience felt rather thrilling...if Kotoko herself was completely honest.

She had to fight her own body to resist kissing him back. It was fairly difficult to do so when Naoki's talented tongue clashed with her own for dominance.

"Mmph!"

Her eyes instantly snapped open when she felt a hand run down her body. It sent a new and unknown tingle as she felt her husband run his hands down her body so greedily feeling her flesh.

It was then that the poor girl realized that she had been stripped down to her underwear.

' _How did I not notice before?!'_ She screamed at herself inside her own thoughts. The air hitting her flesh became all the more palpable.

She couldn't handle this sensation. The feeling of being fully exposed for Naoki's eyes. The feeling of vulnerability did excite her. She didn't want to admit. She's not going to.

But if she was to be completely honest with herself, she'd want Naoki's hand to roam deeper. To strip her of what was left and take her for all she's worth.

She yelped into the kiss when she felt Naoki grip her ass.

All she had to do was give in and she was in for a night of mind blowing pleasure.

" _A useless wife like you I married out of pity..."_

If only those words didn't hold her back.

Every time she wanted to just let her tongue wrestle with his, every time she wanted to give herself in, those words would haunt her and restore a small portion of her will, keeping her in control.

What Naoki did to her wasn't something that could just be so easily forgotten. Kotoko has always been a headstrong and determined type of girl. If she felt pain, she shrugged it off and kept moving forward.

But what Naoki did was cruelty at its purest. She had been hiding from him for a week because of the cafeteria incident. She caused worries for her father and in-laws because of her own emotional fragility.

For the first day she spent at Keita's, she might as well have been a zombie.

She refused to eat. She didn't talk to anyone, even Keita when he tried to cheer her up. She would just stare at open space while in a fetal position. Her eyes blank, like life had been sucked out of them. The verbal beating she took had rendered her in an emotional coma.

She couldn't think.

She needed to think.

Naoki was rubbing her crotch with his finger. She could feel her sex getting wet. The only thing keeping Naoki from insertion was a piece of flimsy fabric that could easily be ripped off.

Kotoko gulped in instinct.

' _Oh, would it really so bad to give in?'_ She battled within herself. It had been a while since she and Naoki had sex.

The first and only time she did it with him was simply amazing.

When Kotoko truly thought about it, she had given Naoki all her firsts. There was nothing she wouldn't have done if it meant he was happy. It was always Naoki who decided when they kissed–when they did anything intimate.

The power balance in her relationship was ridiculous.

Kotoko had no stance or say in anything. She could only nudge Naoki into a certain direction, but it was truly up to her husband to decide what happens and where.

By the time Naoki had stopped kissing her, Kotoko was a complete emotional mess. Her thoughts were all jumbled up and hormones fighting for control. It didn't help that Naoki was smiling at the top like he was victorious. That damn smug look on his face only made her want him more.

"You want more don't you, Kotoko-baka?"

Would that be so bad?

 _Oh, had she wanted to give in so badly._

Please just let her give in.

"Don't you?"

Yes.

'… _just say yes.'_

"No."

Naoki blinked. His eyes widened in surprise.

"S-stop. Please stop." Kotoko was begging now. Half of her felt stupid. People were right, she was a moron. Why? All she had to do was say yes and Naoki would give her everything. Stupid Kotoko!

Deep inside the subconscious of her mind, she had known the answer all along.

It was because she wanted to be in control of herself.

To be something more than just a toy.

Kotoko wanted to be herself. To know what she really was to Naoki. She wanted to be his wife—his partner. His equal. She didn't want him just throwing her a bone whenever she disobeyed to keep her in line, to make her stay with him. She wanted Naoki to treat her like this all the time.

This…the way Naoki treated her, it wasn't love.

He lusted after her like an obsession. Maybe it was his way of making it up to her. But she wasn't a skank. Kotoko believed there was more to a relationship than just sex. Naoki was showing signs she hadn't seen before. He was jealous, possessive. He refused to talk to her clearly—to define where their relationship really stood.

Until that time came, she couldn't allow herself to give in.

Kotoko resolved herself to do just that.

Her resolve faltered when Naoki slipped a finger in her.

"A-ah! Stop! I-Irei! Pull out!" She whimpered weakly. No one would be convinced.

Naoki kept pumping a finger in an out of her womanhood. Kotoko suddenly remembered how wet she was. Pleasure invaded her, making her moan over and over again. Try as she might, there was no telling herself that it didn't feel good. _So good_. Kotoko had to bite her own tongue as pleasure built up. She had almost screamed for more.

This kept going on and on, to the point that Kotoko didn't know if minutes passed by or hours. All she could care about—all her body could care about—was the pleasure Naoki was giving her by force. On any other case, this would be considered rape. But she just didn't care at the moment.

Kotoko wanted more.

She hadn't even known it, but her legs spread themselves and surrendered to Naoki's dominance. She didn't know how much time had passed, but she could feel herself tighten.

She was close.

Before she could reach climax, however, Naoki withdrew his finger leaving Kotoko in a state of shock and arousal. The realization of what happened dawned on her but it left no form of guilt or shame, just want and desire.

Naoki was smiling. "What's the matter?" He taunted. "I didn't think you'd like it that much. Look at you, getting my finger all wet." He gave it a lick, slowly tasting Kotoko's juices.

Kotoko couldn't feel any resolve left in her.

"…Irie-kun, please…"

Her body was a damn traitor.

"Huh? I'm sorry, did you say something, Kotoko?"

"More…" She felt the heat rising to her cheeks, but she felt something _beneath_ her in heat and desiring attention.

She could hear Naoki snort. "Come now, you're gonna have to be a bit more specific than that."

"…make me cum…"

"What was that?" He scooted his face closer to her mouth. "A bit louder please."

" _Make me come, Irie-kun!"_ Kotoko shrieked from the bottom of her lungs. The whole house must have heard her.

Naoki chuckled, sporting a smile that would melt most girls into mush. The young genius slipped in a finger with intent to finish a job. Kotoko didn't bother holding back a moan this time. She kept screaming for more. She couldn't control how good it felt.

"Argh!" One final scream escaped from Kotoko's lips as she climaxed. She could've sworn she screamed loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear.

After her shameful act, Kotoko relaxed her head unto the pillow, panting and breathing heavily as if she just ran a marathon.

"You taste pretty good, Kotoko."

Kotoko opened an eye lid to see Naoki licking his middle finger.

Her eyes felt so heavy. It wasn't long before she felt her body give in. Even though she had just slept, she couldn't help but feel the fatigue from pleasure. Or maybe it was still sleeping pills? Before she could drift on into sleep, she made a promise to herself.

She would never let this happen again.

She had to escape.

She felt a body drop down next to her and pull her close into a warm soft embrace. It felt like Heaven.

Having no energy left, Kotoko drifted unto sleep.


End file.
